The Promise
by DesertLilies
Summary: Regency era The promise he made to the dying Lord Potter haunted Lord Slytherin as he tried to bury the horrors of that night. But Europe offered only so much before his promise to look after the daughter would bring him home. Fem Harry. HP/TMR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with the characters created by JK Rowlling.**

 **London 1810**

Tom Riddle, Earl of Slytherin and Duke of Hogwarts looked at his cards in disgust. This was his third straight hand with nothing. Luck was not on his side this night.

"I win again Riddle" came the voice of his companion, Mr. Snape the heir of Godric, or at least until the current Earl, his cousin, had a son to pass the title to.

"I think you have taken enough of my money tonight Severus" Riddle said as he tossed his cards onto the table.

"Are you sure," Snape asked with a gleam in his eyes. "How about a wager of 50 on a race? We can meet back in an hour at the tavern near my cousin's townhouse. That should give you enough time to get your horses."

With an arched brow, Riddle looked at his friend curiously. It seemed a little odd that his friend suggested a wager, but Riddle was young, only twenty-two. He could use the excitement that a horserace could induce. With a nod to his friend, he exited the club to gather his team.

Lady Lily Potter look at her crying daughter. "I'm sorry sweet one, but mama and pa need to leave at once. My sister has need of me. We will be home in less than a week, I promise."

"No mama, don't go. I dreamt that you and pa left me forever" cried eight year old Elizabeth Potter. While still having the roundness of a child, anyone who saw her knew she would grow to become a great beauty like her mother. At this moment though, her face with streaked with tears that poured from her bright green eyes.

"You are just being silly now. Your pa and I will be home soon enough. Now be a good girl for Jane". Lady Potter bent down to kiss her daughter goodbye. Straightening up, she observed her husband standing in the doorway.

Lord James Potter, the 7th Earl of Godric looked as handsome as ever and made his wife's heart flutter as he looked at her. Walking into the room, he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Come my darling, we need to leave now if you want to sup with your sister."

The lord and lady left the nursey wishing their child well as they prepared for their short trip.

Exiting his townhouse, Lord Potter assisted his wife into the carriage. "Pettigrew, make haste, we got a later start than I desired".

"Of course my Lord." Looking at the sun, the coachman noticed how late it was getting. He brought the horses to a quick pace. Rounding the corner, a commotion could be heard and he jumped from his seat and into a ditch. The carriage crashed into the racing curricle driven by Lord Riddle.

The carriage carrying Lord and Lady Potter flipped, sending Lady Potter's body into the street. Her body twisted in a way that there was no way she survived.

Lord Riddle gathered himself and checked to see where he was injured. Somehow luck was with him after all, since it felt like he had only separated his shoulder. Although in pain, he checked first on Lady Potter to see if she was alive. Realizing she was not, he turned to see if anyone else had been in the carriage.

"My daughter" he heard someone say. Looking at the carriage, Riddle noticed that Lord Potter was trapped beneath it. He tried to lift it to free the man, but Lord Potter gasped, "please, stop."

"I need to get this off of you or you will die."

"I am dying with or without the carriage. I need you to help my daughter."

"Is she trapped in the carriage as well?"

"No, she is at home, but I fear my bastard of a cousin will toss her out once I am dead. Promise me you'll make sure she is taken care of. Take her to Lord Black. And please look out for her. And let her know she is loved always by her mama and pa." Lord Potter struggled with his words, pausing at time to compose himself and catch his breath.

"My Lord, I promise you, no harm will come to her. Please be at peace." Tom promised as the older man took his final breath.

Little did Tom know how difficult it would be to keep his promise. When he went to inform Lord Black about his friend's death it was only to find out that he had recently left for America.

While trying to find someone else to take the child, his friend Severus Snape had already made preparations to take his cousin's seat and left the child in the care of one of his tenants. The child, Lady Elizabeth Potter, was treated poorly by the family she was in the care of. The wife was jealous of the child's beauty and tried to make her ugly by running her ragged. The husband and son looked at her with lust, looking forward to when she was older.

Tom wondered why his friend tossed the child aside so quickly, not even waiting to see if someone else could take her. A small voice inside wondered if Snape intended for the accident to occur. It seemed preposterous, how could he have known that their carriage would be driving by as he raced his horses. But yet, he could not shrugged his concern off. Instead, he did what any man of 22 would do. He traveled, threw his money away of extravagant gifts for his mistress, and soon forgot about his promise to the dying Lord Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclosure: Not mine, just playing with the characters created by JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

"Where is she Snape," demanded the recently returned Lord Black.

"Where is whom" came the oily voice of the new Lord Potter. Or relatively new. It had been three years since the death of the previous lord.

"My Goddaughter and your cousin's child. Where is the young Lady Potter?"

"I don't know, nor do I care where that orphan brat is anymore. I got rid of her the moment I became Lord Potter. She was an ugly, nasty child. And for all I care, she's dead," sneered Snape.

"So help me, if you have brought any harm to the child I will kill you. She may not have inherited her father's title, but she is still a lady".

"And I am her Lord and therefore did what I wanted with her. Which was to be rid of her. And as the current lord of this house I must ask you to leave."

Clenching his fist, Lord Black glared at the man in front of him. He had known that Snape was jealous of his cousin's titles and had coveted his wife. A part of him wondered if the man in front of him was somehow involved with the death of his friend.

Turning on his heels, Sirius walked out of the room. As he descended the steps towards his coach, he noticed a rat-like man walking past the stables. He looked familiar and a moment later he realized that this was James Potter's driver. Quite possibly the man driving when James and Lily were killed. How did the driver survive? Before he could approach, the rat-life man noticed Lord Black watching him. With a squeak he scampered away. How curious.

* * *

Later that evening, Lord Black nursed a glass of whiskey as he contemplated where his friend's daughter could be.

"Come to bed my dear," his lovely, American-born wife Rema said. "Perhaps Kingsley will have more information about what happened three years ago when you meet with him next week."

"Next week may be too late. I have no idea where that horrible man left my Godchild. He is a cruel, jealous man and he hated everything about James. Including that child."

"Nevertheless, you are no good for her if you kill yourself from exhaustion. Come my love and join me."

Lord Black looked at his wife. Her amber colored eyes gleamed with desire. He loved her passion both in and outside of the bedroom. Despite his concerns for his Godchild, he tossed the remaining liquid back and stood from his desk. Taking his wife's outstretched hand, he guided her from the room.

A week later, Kingsley, the steward for the Earl of Grimmauld, arrived to share his findings regarding the accident that had killed the previous Lord Potter and his wife three years earlier.

"My Lord, I discovered that the cause of the accident was due to a collision with the Duke of Hogwarts. He was racing the current Lord Potter ironically when his curricle collided with your friend's carriage. Lady Potter was killed instantly, but James supposedly spoke with his grace before dying. The Duke had tried to reach you, but you had already left for America. Since he did not leave a message, nothing was forwarded to you.

Since your arrival home, I have been in contact with the Duke's steward to find out if the late Lord Potter had said anything to him. Unfortunately, the steward is unaware of any communication and the Duke is believed to be out of the country. If rumor is correct, he is traveling to Russia."

Lord Black cursed under his breath. He had hoped that the Duke could help him find Elizabeth, that perhaps Riddle had seen her before she disappeared.

"I am sorry my lord. I of course will continue to inquire about the whereabouts of the child."

"Yes, thank you Kingsley. Please come immediately if you have any updates".

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, the Duke of Hogwarts was enjoying his travels with his current mistress. He was young still, only 25 years. There was no need to look for a wife yet and he quite enjoyed his current situation. His mistress, Lady Zabini, was only 30, yet already widowed. Her late husband had died a few years ago during a cholera outbreak. She had already provided an heir, Blaise, and thus free to enjoy the pleasures of life. Which currently included a much younger lover.

Lord Riddle gazed out his window overlooking the Danube. It look so peaceful and tranquil. If only his thoughts could echo it. The last few days he struggled with his guilt regarding the death of Lord Potter and the broken promise he had made as the man died. He had honestly forgotten the promise until Anna had mentioned getting a gift for her son who was turning 11. The same age that Lord Potter's daughter would be this year.

He had heard that Snape had removed the child from her home after the funeral. Just like Potter had warned him. He cursed Snape at that moment. Why did he just dumped the child with tenants in Surrey? There had to have been other people who would have taken the child in. Moving away from the window, he started to move to his desk to once again attempt a letter to Lord Black to assuage his guilt.

"Come to bed my lord. I am quite cold without you" a woman crooned. Looking at the beautiful, naked, woman in his bed, he changed his direction. Removing his shirt, he joined the woman between the sheets. His thoughts of writing a letter soon forgotten.

* * *

Elizabeth shivered in her small closet size room. She had become accustomed to her situation after three years. She missed her maid Jane who always brushed her hair and helped her learn her letters. She now brushed her own hair. And learning letters was no longer important. She spent her time cleaning and washing for the Dursley family who had taken her in after the death of her parents.

She was too young to understand the looks Vernon gave her whenever her ankles would show as she hung the laundry to dry on the line. All she knew was that whenever she would get praise from him, Petunia would give her more work.

They had a son a few years older, but Elizabeth didn't think much of him. She could read before her parents died, but Dudley had no patience to learn himself. He instead would spend time with his friends chasing pigs and other annoying things that made her work harder. She wished magic existed and that it could take her someplace magical, far away from this life. She truly wished that magic could bring her mama and pa back.

She vaguely remembered the handsome man that had come to her parents' house to inform the servants of their death. He had told her that he was writing to her Godfather and that Uncle Sirius would raise her. But that was three years ago. Cousin Snape had moved in days after the funeral and sent her to one of the estates previously owned by her father.

She never mentioned that she was the daughter of the late Earl. She wasn't sure if that would have made things better or worst. But everything was worst since the accident.

That night, after saying her prayers, she wished on the brightest star in the sky. "Please, someone come find me and take me away from here".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

 **1813**

Lady Elizabeth Potter knew today was her eleventh birthday. She of course did not expect any gifts from the Dursley family. Unless chores counted as gifts. She woke up early though in hopes that she might have a few hours to herself. The kind bookstore owner in the village, Mr. Olivander, had given her a book a few nights ago and she wanted to read a bit more in the early light before she had to begin breakfast. It was a magical tale about three brothers who met death. She knew magic wasn't real, but she was still young and could entertain fanciful thoughts.

After an hour, she hid the book amongst her few possessions and went to start breakfast. Realizing there were not enough eggs, she knew she would have to get some more for the village after she finished cooking for Mr. Dursley and his son.

"Girl, why isn't breakfast on the table, "came the sour voice of Petunia.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we ran out of eggs. I have enough for sir and Dudley, but I will have to get more today. May I have a few coins to purchase some eggs and anything else you may desire?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nasty child, why should I give you our hard earned money. I am sure you could bewitch some poor fool into giving you the eggs for free."

Confused, Elizabeth just stared at the woman in front of her. "I do not understand, I promise I will only spend the money on what you need and come straight home."

Petunia gave a sniff and then went to the drawer where a few coins were kept. "Take these but only purchase eggs. If there is any left, buy Dudley a sweet from the cake shop. Nothing for yourself."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you. I promise to be back within the hour."

Elizabeth took the coins and rushed to the village. It was still early and very few people were awake. She could smell the fresh bread coming from the bakery. Her stomach growled, it had been too long since she had a sweet cake. Her mama had always allowed her to have one whenever they visited their tenants. Her mother liked to make sure everyone who lived on her pa's lands were taken care and were not in need of anything.

Elizabeth bought the eggs, making sure she had enough for the treat for Dudley. Crossing the street to the bakery, she selected a small cake with currants and icing. It smelt so delicious and she hoped that Dudley would appreciate it. She snorted at the thought, Dudley didn't appreciate anything. He was such a spoiled boy and would probably inhale the treat.

Elizabeth started her trip back to the house when she heard the thundering of horses behind her. She tried to move aside, but the horses were moving too quickly and she was knocked to the ground. Looking around, she saw her basket of eggs, broken eggs. Oh no, ma'am will be so angry with me she thought.

Walking to her empty basket, she noticed that the carriage had stopped and that a very large man was approaching her.

"Are you ok miss" asked the giant. "I do apologize about spilling you eggs. Please allow me to replace them."

"No, that is quite alright, I should have been paying attention. Thank you sir."

"I'm no sir, just Hagrid. And I must insist. It was my fault. Please get in the carriage and I will take you back to the village." Hagrid took her small hands and led her to the carriage where he easily lifted her in.

Looking around the carriage, she realized she was not alone. A woman and her two children looked at her with apologetic expressions on their faces.

"Hello dear, I am Lady Weasley," the older woman introduced herself. "Do you live nearby?"

"Yes ma'am. I live with the Dursley who were so kind to take me in after my parents died in a carriage accident."

"And do you have a name?"

"umm…Elizabeth Pot..I mean Elizabeth, just Elizabeth. And thank you for helping me replace the eggs. Mrs. Dursley would be so angry with me if I returned without them."

"Were you about to say Potter? I didn't realized Lord Potter had any children. My husband is meeting him today to discuss business and I thought I would take our youngest to the village for a treat." Looking at Elizabeth, she noticed the dark hair and bright green eyes. "No, you do not look the current Lord Potter. You do look rather similar to the late Lady Potter though."

Fidgeting in her seat, Elizabeth refused to make eye contact.

Realizing that she was not going to receive a response, the older woman gently called her name. "Elizabeth, are you the daughter of James and Lily Potter? If so, why are you living with a family called Dursley and not with your cousin Severus?"

"I don't know ma'am. Mama and pa died and after their funeral cousin Snape had Pettigrew leave me at the Dursleys. I don't know why he sent me there, but the Dursleys aren't very nice to me. I don't know if they know who my mama and pa were and if that is why they are mean."

"Oh you poor child, you must have been so scared after your parents died. And to just leave you with strangers. Let us get your eggs and return to the Dursley home. I think it would be best if you returned home with us."

"Really, you won't make me go back? Oh thank you thank you" exclaimed the young girl. Looking at the two other children in the carriage she gave them a grin. "I'm Elizabeth and today is my birthday. I'm 11!"

"You are the same age as me, but you don't look that old. I'm Ron and this is my sister Ginny, she's nine. Do you want a cake when we get to the village? I am sure mum would get you a treat, right mum?" The now identified boy looked at his mother in such a way that the only answer was of course.

"I'm Ginny, do you want to be my friend? I have too many brothers and I am the only girl. It will be nice to have a sister if you stay with us."

"I'd like that very much. I don't have any friends in the village here. I used to have a playmate named Hermione when we stayed in our townhouse in London. I miss her."

Three children chatted amiably while the eggs were replaced and sent to the Dursleys. Lady Weasley, the wife of the 3rd Baron of Burrow decided it would not be safe to bring the child to where her husband was meeting with Lord Potter. Instead, she sent a note to her husband that she was not feeling well and had decided to return home with the children. She was sure her husband wouldn't mind her bringing the child home, especially after sharing how she found the child.

* * *

For the next three years, Elizabeth lived with the Weasley family. She went on many imaginary adventures with Ron and Ginny. They discovered magical stones and they saved Lady Ginny from a horrible beast. However, when Ronald turned 13 it was time for him to leave for school, leaving the two girls behind.

"Ronnie, don't leave me," wailed the almost 13 year old Elizabeth Potter. "It is not fair that you get to go school and learn math and Latin."

"I'm sorry Betsy, but girls don't go to school. But I promise to write you letters about all the people I meet and adventures I'll have. You and Ginny will stay here and practice your needlepoint" teased Ron.

Elizabeth gave her adopted brother a glare. "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am not smart. And I hate needlepoint. It is so boring."

Lady Weasley watched the two 13 year old children argue whether or not girls can be as smart as boys. She was glad she had taken the child home. She was becoming a beautiful child and wondered if she could match one of her sons with Elizabeth. Ronald was much too young of course, but William and Charles were already done with school and now traveling like so many young men do. Perhaps when Elizabeth was 16 her sons would be ready to marry. Oh what beautiful grandbabies she would have. She could already imagine the little babies with red hair and bright green eyes.


End file.
